As a fluid controller which is provided with a leakage detection device, a fluid controller in which a vibration detector is attached to a fluid controller main body is known (refer to PTL 1).
In addition, as an apparatus which detects leakage of the fluid controller, an apparatus which uses an ultrasonic sensor is known (refer to PTL 2).